kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition/Expedition Guidelines
}} This is the reference page for the expeditions which are recommended to run. The guidelines here assumes that you already know the basic mechanics of Expeditions. To make full use of this reference page, please read the introduction page, the requirements page and the Morale/Fatigue page. Note: The goal of this page is to allow users to find the most effective setup of gaining resources. This means that expeditions which are either focused on leveling your ships or have little to no value towards your economy are exempt from this table. __TOC__ Advanced Tables The order of tables are in the order of Short Expeditions, Long Expeditions and Bucket focused Expeditions. The colored markers denotes the ratio is either above average or outstanding. Short Expeditions The Short expeditions are the most efficient and the ones you should be constantly running during active play. Long Expeditions Long Expeditions requires a long time for an expedition to complete and as it has a below average effectiveness compared to short expeditions, you are advised not to run these during active play. Bucket Expeditions This table is focused on only the expeditions that can yield buckets as a reward. Expedition Main Formulas Calculating the efficiency of an expedition happens through the following simple formula: Efficiency = weight - costs While the efficiency formula for Great Success also takes the consideration of sparkling costs into account: GSEfficiency = GSweight - (costs+sparkling costs) To be able to use them both effectively though, you need to be able calculate the score and costs. Calculating weight and costs The fuel, ammo and steel are given a score of 1 while bauxite has a score of 3. The score ratio is based on the natural regeneration. The total score of all 4 added together is the weight/GSweight. To calculate the costs accurately, you need to use an actual ship as a basis. To be able to calculate the sparkling costs as well, you need to go a step further by also using an efficient map as a basis. In this scenario, 1-1 has been chosen as it is possible to sparkle any ship in the game with it. The sparkling cost assumes that you make a 3 full runs of 1-1 and your ship reaches 83-85 morale. Note that the costs calculated are only an estimation as to how much it can cost on an average basis, costs can fluctuate depending on which ship you use, on which map you chose to sparkle and how bad your sparkling runs go. CVL classes have been left out, because of how similar the costs of AV and CVL are and that it's usually possible to substitute an AV instead if a CV(L) is required while it's not possible to use a CVL instead if an AV is required. Recommended Expeditions While you should be using the table as a reference to choose your own expedition setups depending on what resources you need and how often you play, you can use the following samples as examples: Popular short expedition setups *2-5-21 for a balanced setup with focus on ammo and buckets *2-5-6 for a balanced setup with focus on baux and buckets *5-21-38 for a heavy fuel focus *2-5-37 for a heavy ammo focus *3-37-38 for a heavy steel focus while disregarding everything else (not recommended) Popular long expedition setups Long expeditions are mostly balanced, the only thing you have to keep in mind is the duration of these expeditions. *24-36-40 *24-35-36 *11-24-(35-36) Expedition Rotation Some fleet composition that you use for short expeditions, can be easily switched to long expeditions without much effort. * 2 <-> 11 * 2 <-> 24 if you're using 4DD * 3 <-> 35 if you're using 3DD * 6 <-> 11 * 5, 21 <-> 36, 40 FAQ